Remembrance
by mondscheintomate
Summary: Percy's watching over an unconscious Oliver ... nothing more right now. It's a translation done by trianglisch (THX!) Chapter one!


_My first FF in english yay! Thanks a lot to trianglisch! Your translation is wonderful hugs you! -Ashai-_

****

**Remembrance**

Single, soft rays of light found their way through the heavy drapes and cast their light into the spacious Hospital Wing. It was oppressively quiet. The only sound was the distant jingle of glass bottles from the surrounding rooms. Lost in thoughts, Percy Weasley sat on an old, leather bound chair and watched the person on the bed in front of him. With the relaxed and rhythmic breathing and peaceful expression, he seemed as though asleep. But he had been unconscious for three days.

Thanks to Madam Pomfrey's efforts, all exterior wounds the accident had caused, were healed. And still he did not awake. He just lay there.

Despairing, Percy looked at his hands, which were clutching a soft bear. Ron and Hermione had brought the stuffed-animal. It was from the Muggle world. Percy had never seen a thing like it before. Hermione had explained to him, that Muggles sometimes give things like those to each other, when they're sick. As a get-well gift, or to show a person, how much they mean to them.

Drifting, he lightly caressed the bears' plush fur. The tiny button-eyes seemed to look at him friendlily, as if to cheer him up. But there was nothing he wanted more, then to look into those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that still wouldn't open.

"Mr. Weasley! You're still here?!"

Startled, Percy jumped to his feet. He hadn't heard Madam Pomfrey come in.

Shaking her head, the woman walked over to him. She gave the unconscious boy a worried look, then turned to Percy.

"When was the last time you had something reasonable to eat?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. The woman looked around an found the dish of food she had placed there herself the day before. She sighed.

"That's what I thought. You haven't left this room for three days. I brought you food, but you didn't even touch it. And you haven't slept either!"

"Yes I have..." Percy's voice was just above a mumble.

"Dosing off twice, your head on his bed, is not called sleeping. Don't you agree?"

A little down, Percy observed the floor.

"You know, Mr. Weasley, I could kick you out anytime. Actually, I should have made you leave days ago..."

"So why don't you just do it?", Percy exclaimed angrily, the lack of sleep getting to him.

"Don't use that tone with me, or I'll truly kick you out!"

Percy lowered his gaze back to the floor, looking guilty and mumbled an apology. Madam Pomfrey sighed again.

"We both know that wouldn't change anything, would it? You still wouldn't eat and in your mind you'd always be here. I think it's best you simply stay, so I can have an eye on you. We don't want you doing anything stupid now, don't we?"

She winked at him and tossed the boy an apple.

"You'd better have eaten that when I come back!"

Then she left the room, taking the dish of 'leftovers'.

Percy was alone again. Frustrated, he went around the bed and carefully placed the teddy bear next to a vase, which held a bouquet of colorful flowers. They bore a strong contrast to the dim and dull atmosphere of the Hospital Wing.

Many gifts lay on the bed-side table. He was popular, liked by the students as well as teachers.

The first day, the entire Gryffindor house had been there. They had wished the unconscious boy all the best and patted his shoulder or the back of his hand. On the second day, fewer classmates had come, some girls from lower grades and other houses. Nervously standing around the bed, just looking at him.

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team had ever since the accident been looking for a suitable replacement and not jet succeeded. They came to visit each day, after classes. Until Madam Pomfrey shooed them out.

And Professor McGonagal made her way to the 'sleeping' boy. But that she did with surprising regularity.

But other than that, no one else came anymore. There was such a big difference between being popular and having friends. Well known he was, everybody knew his face and name. But true friends he had few of. Oliver Wood.

_------- to be continued --------_

_please review & thanks for reading XD_


End file.
